Słowa senatora
Odcinek 84 Słowa senatora - osiemdziesiąty czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 7.04.2013r. w TVP1. Opis Na tarasie dworku pojawia się Monika, gotowa do pracy z Kusym przy osobliwym wideoarcie. Mimo swoich obaw, Lucy pozwala Kusemu zabrać się za tworzenie aktu. W głębi duszy jednak nie może znieść, że na strychu jej mąż będzie malować nagą, a w dodatku piękną, kobietę. Swoimi obawami dzieli się z Kingą. Na plebani proboszcz próbuje się modlić, niestety przeszkadza mu w tym Michałowa, która akurat w tym czasie zaczyna odkurzać. Przygnieciony argumentami gospodyni o jej licznych obowiązkach, wobec których jest niemożliwe późniejsze rozpoczęcie pracy, ksiądz odpuszcza i udaje się w spokojniejsze miejsce – do kościoła. Niestety i tam nie dane mu jest zaznać spokoju. W domu senatora cała rodzina wraz z Łukaszem je śniadanie. Rodzice są zaskakująco mili dla chłopaka, co wzbudza w córce uzasadnione podejrzenia. Gdy ojciec rzuca propozycję wybrania się do teatru do Lublina na sztukę Łukasza, Klaudia nie wytrzymuje i próbuje od matki dowiedzieć się, o co toczy się ta gra. Proboszcz wraca na plebanię, skarżąc się, że nigdzie nie może zaznać odrobiny spokoju. Nawet jego własna sypialnia jest niedostępna, gdyż Michałowa właśnie podłogę umyła, a jeszcze musi ją wypastować. Ksiądz Maciej nieopatrznie podsuwa plebanowi pomysł zaszycia się w lesie, z którego to proboszcz skwapliwie skorzysta, na przekór gospodyni. thumb|right|335 px Łukasz przygląda się zachowaniu Haliny w domu i dochodzi do wniosku, iż jest ona niczym pramatka, Izis i Venus z Willendorfu w jednym, a dbałość o rodzinę stanowi dla niej cel nadrzędny. Niewiele rozumiejąca z tych wywodów senatorowa, przyjmuje zachwyty gościa z niebywałym zadowoleniem. Słodkie pogaduszki matki z Łukaszem nie podobają się Klaudii, czemu daje w ostrych słowach wyraz. Łukasz nie rozumie tego wybuchu, bowiem uważa, że jej rodzice są jedynie dla niego mili. Dziewczyna wówczas stwierdza, że jej rodzice z natury nie są mili i odkrywa powód tej nagłej zmiany stosunku wobec Łukasza. Oskarża matkę o herezję i kłamstwo, a gdy ta się wypiera, Klaudia każe jej prosto w oczy powiedzieć, że te umizgi nie są chytrym planem ojca, czego senatorowa oczywiście zrobić nie może. Łukasz, dzięki tym wszystkim wydarzeniom, dochodzi do zaskakujących wniosków, które planuje wykorzystać w nowej sztuce. Kinga, przy użyciu tacy i filiżanek z kawą, knuje chytry plan podpatrzenia Kusego i Moniki, czy przypadkiem niczego złego nie robią na strychu. Po tej akcji informuje Lucy o spostrzeżeniach z pracowni. Otóż Kusy maluje, Monika pozuje swym, na nieszczęście "niezłym" ciałem, a generalnie nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego. Mimo tych uspokajających wieści, Lucy zaczyna powoli mieć tego wszystkiego dość. Michałowa wraz z księdzem Maciejem przygotowuje obiad, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy proboszcz rzeczywiście skorzysta z wcześniejszej sugestii wikarego. Na nieszczęście - korzysta. Ubrany niczym skaut oznajmia, iż wyrusza do lasu szukać skupienia. 200px|thumb Czerepach nadal sprawdza poczynania żony w Brukseli. Senator nie może się nadziwić uporowi zazdrosnego męża i żartuje sobie z niego. Arkadiusz traktuje jednak wszystko bardzo poważnie. Kozioł nie wytrzymuje i wybiera się na spacer. Po drodze spotyka Witebskiego, któremu od razu opisuje zachowanie sekretarza partii. Profesor uświadamia Koziołowi, że zamiast naśmiewać się powinien wziąć z niego przykład, bowiem takie uczucie, jakim mąż darzy Lodzię jest rzadko spotykane, a że jego działania są przy tym bardzo kosztowne, to trudno. Miłości trzeba wybaczyć. Słowa o kosztach niepokoją senatora, a gdy dowiaduje się, o czym mówi Witebski i ile takie namierzanie Lodzi w Brukseli kosztuje, wpada we wściekłość i udaje się do biura. W drodze spotyka Halinę, która korzystając z okazji mówi mu, że Klaudia przejrzała jego plan. Dodatkowo opowiada mu, jak dobrze się jej z Łukaszem rozmawiało. Senator podejrzewa, że to właśnie przez te rozmowy córka domyśliła się wszystkiego. Całą winę za niepowodzenie spisku zwala na Halinę, zarzucając jej, że się "wygadała". Przysłuchująca się części tej rozmowy ławeczka wysnuwa z niej własne wnioski - Hadziuk snuje domysły, iż Klaudia ma ponieść odpowiedzialność karną za przekręty ojca, które ten rzekomo miał robić na konto córki. Pietrek wpada w panikę, obawiając się, że dziewczyna pójdzie za niewinność do więzienia. Oburzony, postanawia pomóc Klaudii, bądź co bądź jego pierwszej miłości. 200px|thumb Halina, zmieszana publicznie z błotem, w dodatku przez własnego męża, szuka ukojenia w aptece. Zafrasowany stanem kobiety Magister zaprasza ją do środka. Początkowo próbuje uspokoić kobietę standardowymi metodami, ale gdy okazuje się, że problem Haliny dotyczy bardziej duszy, niż ciała, a samo jej ciało staje się niebywale rozpalone, Ryszard porzuca naukowe metody i okazuje się być świetnym i głęboko wyrozumiałym pocieszycielem. Dość powiedzieć, że finał tego pocieszania ma miejsce na podłodze. 200px|thumb Tymczasem Michałowa, która przyniosła proboszczowi obiad do lasu, podpatruje go, gdy ten siedzi w szałasie i zastanawia się, jak mu ten obiad delikatnie podać. Jej plan krzyżuje Babka, która wyjaśnia gospodyni, że w rozmowę między duszpasterzem a Bogiem mieszać się nie należy. Jak ksiądz będzie gotów, to sam do domu zatęskni. Podbudowana Michałowa postanawia wrócić na plebanię i tam oczekiwać powrotu proboszcza. Pietrek przekazuje Joli wieści o "tragicznym" losie Klaudii. Zaniepokojony, posuwa się nawet do propozycji, aby pozwolić Klaudii zamieszkać na jakiś czas u nich w domu. Jola podejrzewa, że niepohamowana troska o los dziewczyny jest związana z jakimś uczuciem męża do niej. Pietrek stanowczo zaprzecza i wycofuje się z wcześniejszego pomysłu. thumb|right|335 px Monika próbuje obudzić w Kusym żądzę sławy. Roztacza przed nim widoki kariery, sprowadzając życie w Wilkowyjach do rozmów o pogodzie, pieluchach i gotowaniu. Rzuca mu przy tym powłóczyste spojrzenia i wyraźnie kokietuje. Niewątpliwie, jej atuty mogą pobudzać wyobraźnię, jednak mimo tego Kusy nie poddaje się zachętom agentki. W tym czasie w salonie Lucy zmaga się z uczuciami odrzucenia i porzucenia, a nie mogąc sobie dać z nimi rady - sięga po butelkę wina, co bardzo niepokoi Kingę. Senator w niewybrednych słowach ruga Czerepacha za wysoce kosztowny sposób, jak ten sobie obrał w celu śledzenia Lodzi. Wściekły, zabiera mu komórkę i każe płacić za te fanaberie z własnej kieszeni. Uświadamia mu jednocześnie, że Lodzi nic w tej Brukseli nie grozi, bowiem ich żony pragnienie orgii seksualnych dawno mają za sobą, a to, co je aktualnie podnieca, to co najwyżej zakup nowej sukienki, albo awans męża. 200px|thumb Las okazuje się bardzo przereklamowanym miejscem do modlitwy, więc księdzu nie pozostaje nic innego, jak powrócić na plebanię. Uszczęśliwiona tym faktem Michałowa stara się wynagrodzić proboszczowi trudy pustelniczego życia i zmienia swoje zachowanie względem niego. Niestety, na tym nie poprzestaje i aby pomóc mu w medytacji, przygotowuje odpowiedni do tej czynności postny posiłek. Do raczącej się winem Lucy przyłącza się Monika. Podchmielona przyznaje, że Kusy w ogóle nie chce poznać uroków życia wielkomiejskiego artysty, a tym samym nie wie, co traci. Na twarzy żony wreszcie gości uśmiech. Pod wpływem wina agentka otwiera się przed Lucy i wyznaje, że twardości nauczył ją trudny rynek sztuki, na którym potknięcie może oznaczać trwały upadek. Wkrótce w drzwiach pojawia się Kusy, który jest zdziwiony faktem, że kobiety zupełnie spokojnie ze sobą rozmawiają. 200px|thumb W restauracji U Japycza pojawia się ledwo trzymający się na nogach Czerepach. Przysiada się do równie pijanego Fabiana, który w alkoholu topi rozpacz po rozstaniu z Klaudią. Arkadiusz namawia Dudę na wyjazd do Brukseli (bo przecież jest bez różnicy, gdzie cierpi), aby ten śledził poczynania jego żony. Halina wraca do domu. Zastaje w salonie podpitego męża, śpiącego na kanapie. Opodal w fotelu siedzi Klaudia, która próbowała porozmawiać z ojcem, ale niestety, wygląda na to, że w tym dniu będzie to raczej niemożliwe. Halina, pod wpływem zdarzeń dnia dzisiejszego, spontanicznie radzi córce, aby wybierając dla siebie towarzysza życia, miała na uwadze, aby przede wszystkim był delikatny. Na plebani zjawia się Pietrek, który wciąż szuka kryjówki dla niewinnej niczemu Klaudii. Proboszcz uniesiony honorem biegnie do brata. Przerażona Halina sądzi, że już się wydał jej romans z magistrem i omal się nie wygaduje. Na jej szczęście, szwagier w porę wyjaśnia rzeczywisty cel wizyty, co wzbudza rozbawienie w jego bracie. W dworku Kusy, zaniepokojony ciszą w salonie, wchodzi sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Zastaje śpiącą na kanapie, pijaną w sztok Monikę i Lucy w niewiele lepszym stanie, ale za to w doskonałym humorze. Podpita żona ma wreszcie okazję wyznać mężowi swoje uczucia i obawy. Mimo późnej pory, Pietrek nie odpuszcza proboszczowi sprawy Klaudii. Ksiądz z pretensją w głosie wyjaśnia mu, że to kompletne nieporozumienie, a on sam przed bratem na durnia wyszedł. Pietrka jednak mało interesuje kompromitacja plebana, ważne że dziewczynie nic nie grozi. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Aleksander Gawek (Półkot), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Joanna Lissner (kobieta), *Ewa Pająk (kobieta), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Robert Ostolski (dubler Księdza/Wójta) Cytaty *'"Ale ona tam teraz siędzie goła, a on jej będzie malował.' - Lucy o Monice *'"Sztuka antytezą normalności jest.' - Kinga *Proboszcz:"Michałowo, ja się modlę. Michałowa:"Taka rola księdza, to nic dziwnego. *'"Mnie naród nie po to wybrał, żebym ja sobie teraz weekendy urządzał"' - Senator do Haliny *'"No przecież nawet jeżeli opatrzność zechce mi zesłać jakieś wskazówki to ja w tym hałasie niczego nie usłyszę"' – ksiądz proboszcz *'"A las tutaj blisko, jak dla księdza na plebani za głośno"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Pani Halino! Pani jest po prostu boginią!"' - Łukasz o Halinie *'"A ja nie chce kawa, mam dość ciśnienia"' – Lucy *'"To całe ciuciu-ruciu do Łukaszka, a tatusiowi się podoba, a mamusia zachwycona!"' - Klaudia *'"Oni nie są mili, a jak są to tylko fałszywie"' - Klaudia o swoich rodzicach *'"Zagrożenie, unik, ochrona macierzy i wystawienie trutnia do odstrzału, absolutnie genialne"' – Łukasz *'"Chyba jestem bardziej drobnomieszczańska niż myślałam"' - Kinga *'"Uparty tak jak ma na nazwisko"' - Michałowa o proboszczu *'"Ty Romeo z Wilkowyj"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Powitać inteligencję pracującą"' – senator Kozioł do Witebskiego *'"Profesorze, o nim pan powinien nową książkę napisać. Kobity by płakały jak bobry"' – senator Kozioł o Czerepachu *'"Ogień nie kobita musi być, co?"' – senator Kozioł o Francesce *'"O następny hyzia na punkcie baby dostał"' – senator Kozioł do Witebskiego *'"A ty konspiratorka za dychę"' – senator Kozioł o żonie *'"I teraz Klaudię będziemy w domu oglądać jak świnia niebo"' – senator Kozioł *'"Jak zamykają to krata jednakowo dla każdego ciężka"' – Solejuk *'"Ot, romantyk"' – Hadziuk o Pietrku *'"Żona od malarz to jest jak ciemna strona księżyc. Jest, ale nikt jej nie wie"' - Lucy *'"Sobota jest trzeba się napić, każdy wójt ci to powie"' - Lucy do Kingi *Babka:"A bo to wiadomo, kiedy łaska na człowieka spłynie?" Michałowa: "Ale w tym wieku?" Babka: "Teraz chłopcy wolniej dojrzewają. Niezbadane są wyroki opatrzności" *'"Wiesz, meble w salonie wymienić, jakąś nową kieckę sobie kupić... O, to je kręci"' – senator Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie i Lodzi *'"Coś humorek nie masz?"' – Lucy do Moniki *'"Tak goła tyle godzin siedzieć to musi być męczone"' - Lucy do Moniki *'"Ten las jako miejsce skupienia to przereklamowana sprawa"' – Proboszcz *'"Egocentryczne dupki"' - Monika o artystach *'"Ten to w ogóle z innej planety, dzikus kompletny"' - Monika o Kusym *'"Ja nie wiem czy ta kobieta musi się do wszystkiego wtrącać? Nawet dietę do duchowych ćwiczeń ustalać?"' – Proboszcz o Michałowej *Czerepach:"Wioletka, dwie setki" Wioletka:"Ale pan Fabian piwo pije" Czerepach:"No to piwo i dwie setki" *'"Tobie wszystko jedno, gdzie cierpisz"' – Czerepach do Dudy *'"Ja nie wiem co wy tam na tej plebani popijacie, ale zaczynam zazdrościć"' - Paweł Kozioł do Proboszcza *'"Modelka ci się popsuła trochę"' – Lucy do Kusego o pijanej Monice *'"Źle usłyszał, jeszcze gorzej zrozumiał, a resztę sobie dopowiedział"' - Proboszcz do Pietrka Ciekawostki * Odcinek 84 emitowany był w telewizji pod tytułem Słowa senatora. Jednakże istnieje zdjęcie zrobione na planie VII serii Rancza świadczące o tym, że zamierzony tytuł odcinka brzmiał ''Słowo senatorainformacja i zdjęcie pochodzi z forum ranczo.org, a błąd ujawnił Użytkownik o loginie '''zyciak'.. Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria ranczo_7_sezon_odc_84_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy66445.jpg ranczo_klaudia_marta_chodorowska_lukasz_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy99.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_84_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy45645.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_84_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy4545.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_84_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy99.jpg ranczo070601_1365373523.jpg 84-1.jpg 84-2.jpg 84-3.jpg 84-4.jpg 84-5.jpg 84-6.jpg 84-7.jpg 84-8.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Seria VII Kategoria:Odcinki